


Frontal Lobe, Back of Mind

by covertCalligrapher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Karezi - Freeform, NSFW, for terezistuck on tumblr, oh hello there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covertCalligrapher/pseuds/covertCalligrapher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karakt Vantas and Terezi Pyrope have been together since before they knew what together was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frontal Lobe, Back of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW. I mean it.
> 
> I asked for prompts a little while back and got this from [Terezistuck](http://terezistuck.tumblr.com/):
> 
> Ooh ooh, I have a prompt! Karkat and Terezi's first time while they're hormonal teenagers! Yeah!~

Growing up in a society where you're told pretty much everything wants to sell you something or harm you in some way is very repressing. Both emotionally and physically, your growth was stunted.

 

You met Terezi Pyrope at the beginning of this conditioning. When the two of you were enrolled in the same kindergarten class, it was a fated meeting. When she spilled her snack on you and proceeded to take some of yours, it was a hate made in the stars. When she fell asleep on you during the nap times you could never rest in, the hate turned to love.

 

When you entered middle school and underwent sexual education, it was one of the most mortifying periods of time in your life. The previous year you had been forced to watch a grueling information video that sounded like a recording of a recording about your body and the miraculous changes it was going through. Yes, all of that new hair was both necessary and normal. No, do not act on those urges you may have from time to time. Your body is special, made only for you and you're going to need to spend the next 8 years of your life eating everything in sight and sleeping if you want to make it through this alive.

 

It would be exactly two grade years later that you experienced such symptoms of being alive.

 

You're pretty sure it happened the same year as Terezi. You got taller and your voice didn't seem to be able to decide whether or not it wanted you to sound like a broken kazoo or a fog horn. It eventually settled into something harsh, grating, and right in the middle. She got taller and you noticed her... _swelling._ Seeing as you were, and still are, a dumb shit, it took you a little while to connect her changing physique to that twisting feeling in your gut.

 

That was 7th grade. That was also the year Terezi went blind.

 

She was good-humored about it, and you were a bitch. You threw six fits a day and were unreasonably angry that the last thing she remembered you looking like was a pimply teen with greasy hair. She was mad that she wasn't going to be going to school with you anymore.

 

She did, though. Just different classes. Not special ED, she had an aide who walked her everywhere and read her the things she couldn't feel. Her aide was a nice woman, but really killed it when the two of you wanted to be alone together.

 

Which was your freshman year. The two of you had always been an item and that was the year _she_ asked _you_ if you wanted to get together. You'd vehemently opposed it for about three days before she convinced you it would be a mutually beneficial relationship.

 

And since then the two of you have had tales of how dangerous you really were shoved into your ears and pulled out of your mouths. Sex ED from that point on was that having sex will get girls pregnant. It will give boys STDs. If you have sex you may or may not be damned by God, it's really up to the state of your marriage status. Having sex outside of marriage will damage you emotionally and you will never be the same again.

 

And lord help you if you were gay and religious at the same time. CCD classes were nasty shit.

 

And it so happened that you and Terezi were so stupidly in love with each other and so completely terrified of having sex. You don't even really know why, the both of you were smart and she took pills to prevent a passenger and you knew how to use goddamned protection. An entire week of your “education” was devoted entirely to show stupid kids how to prevent unwanted rental of their most intimate parts.

 

As the two of you got older your inexplicable terror only mounted on top of teenage hormones and frustration until it was a writhing mass of something terrible and wonderful. Moments would get heated between you two, but it always ended with pushing away from each other and maybe taking an ice bath.

 

Really though, the two of you got so worked up sometimes it was a wonder you ever had the mind left to stop. Clothes were a hindrance and arousal was something that really commanded the mind of most of your teenage years.

 

Terezi was in a worse state than you.

 

Some days she'd be yelling at you and some days she'd be quiet, just be there to feel you. Others she'd be completely on top of you and you'd only obliged her and shared in her insanity.

 

Days like that, days like this. Being a teen is actually terrible.

 

She's currently on top of you and you can't even breathe with how hormone-laden the air is. It's saturated with the two of you as she lets out small screams for you. She pulls your shirt off so you can join her in her unclothed state, your skin cold and hers burning hot. Her neck is prime real estate and you intend on renting for a little while, maybe take out a lease.

 

You kiss her there, right on her pulse and she sighs above you, one hand traveling down the front of you until it hits your belt. She undoes the strip of leather while you worry her, hoping to god this is dark enough to bruise. You take pleasure in few things more than her not even attempting to cover your love for her.

 

Her bra comes off and she presses down on the front of your jeans. You groan into her neck and your hands go to her breasts. She laughs at you and you frown at her.

 

“What could possibly be funny right now?”

 

She smiles and kisses you, her lips lovely on yours. She's soft and leaves quickly, leaning her forehead on yours. “Let's do it!”

 

You move your mouth to her shoulder, still cupping her chest. “Do what?” Your voice is muffled.

 

She sighs and grinds down on you again, pressing hard and meaningful. “What do you think, dumbass?”

 

 _Oh._ “Oh.”

 

Her voice is softer when she answers, her hips still rolling on yours. Your eyes want to roll back in your head and you bite her shoulder to keep quiet. “C'mon, we've waited so fucking long for this.”

 

You take a moment to register how amazing she smells right now. She wants to and you want to and your brains are telling the both of you that you want to. Your frontal lobe is shouting at your pituitary gland to get the fuck up and tell every other part of your body that you want to. It hops into overdrive, your pores screaming out that you want her to ride you until you forget your own name.

 

She smells fucking awesome.

 

She lets out a soft yelp when you detach yourself from her shoulder and push back up to meet her. She's shaking from relief, sighing and moving her hands to your shoulders. Her hands are warm as she sinks her nails to your shoulders, pulling herself closer to you. Your hands wander around to her back, dragging her as closely to you as possible as the two of you roll together.

 

She's shuddering with each movement and lights are bursting behind your eyes. You're mildly disgusted by how easy you are to rile up. Sexually repressed kids put together in a room is a pressure cooker ready to burst.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” is the only thing she says and you attempt to press your chests together until you somehow manage to merge together.

 

You groan, your voice catching. “Should we move somewhere?”

 

She shakes her head vehemently. “No, c'mon let's go. Now!” And with that command, her hands are down to your pants again, undoing to the zipper and buttons. She yanks them down you as far as they can go without getting off of you and mashes her lips to yours again.

 

She's insane in her approach and you're having trouble stringing together a coherent sentence. Her lips on yours tug as you and you fumble with her pants, pushing the fabric off of her hips. She doesn't want to move from her fervent attack on you, but you mange to coax her up so you can slide the article of clothing off her.

 

It's on the floor and she's back on you. You flail your legs to get your pants the rest of the way off and examine your situation. Terezi is straddling you and you can barely count to ten without shaking and wishing you couldn't remember how to spell your name. She doesn't even seem to have the patience to finish undressing, just harshly grinding against you until either of you find some release.

 

You don't want that.

 

The air is thick and breathing it in just seems to bake your brain into an even more impenetrable fortress of “girl now, think later.” You push her away from you and she's either close to sobbing or close to ripping limbs off.

 

“Karkat, not right now!” she huffs, leaning away from you.

 

“Tez, calm down,” you whisper, your voice loud in the absence of the rushed sounds the two of you breathed out. You yank off your boxers, not even caring about being naked in front of her. You've loved her for more than a decade, the two of you harbor no secrets. She hears you struggling and gets off of you.

 

She seems to realize her legs are shaking and she lets out a pent up breath. _“Fuck.”_

 

You get your boxers off and lean down to remove her underwear. You lean your head against her hip bone. “Oh God, I _know_.”

 

She laughs a little and ruffles your hair. You look up at her and she looks a little doubtful. “You okay?” you ask.

 

She smiles, her eyes bright and sightless. “Are _you_ okay?”

 

“Shit, I'm great.”

 

She says that's fantastic and pulls you up. She pushes you back onto the couch, the air leaving your body in a huffed-out breath. She pounces eagerly, rubbing up against you.

 

She's warm, so ungodly warm. Every touch melts you and sears you to her, the places she leaves in her burning wake are frosty cold in the air. You suddenly have no idea how to have sex.

 

Terezi seems to be more confident than you and within seconds, she's on you. She lets out a hard, surprised scream and you clutch her hips hard enough to bruise. You want so desperately to do what your frontal lobe is commanding, just press and snap until you don't know which way is up, but you wait for her. She's around you completely, soaking into you until you think you'll never get her out of your skin.

 

She breathes out, the puff of air whacking you in the face. You open your clenched eyes to look at her. Tears have formed in the corners of her eyes and her lip is between her teeth.

 

A sudden rush of pity and affection overtakes you and you lean up to her, kissing her softly. You murmur apologies into her ear and press soft kisses to her cheeks. She blinks at you and smiles, saying it's alright, she's fine, just _move_.

 

You give an experimental push and you're almost done right there. You drag easily and she let's out another yell, this one not pained and more intensely sensitive. You wonder what it's like to be her for a moment before remembering to be you and she rolls on top of you, her breath warm on your ear.

 

You roll with her, snapping and pushing as she meets you each time. Your hands press the two of you together until you don't think even your bones are separate anymore, the two of you fused together at each joint.

 

You feel her clench around you, harder and more final than all the rest and have the presence of mind to push her off of you. She whines and presses back down, her teeth nipping at your neck and you groan at the feeling of leaving her. You're finally pushed over the edge with her pressing against you, outside of her.

 

All in all, you think it only lasted a few minutes.

 

You lay there together, again, breathing in the same, hormone-thick air and come back to yourself. _Fuck_ , you never thought it would be that intense. Your bones ache and you're pretty sure you can feel your intestines sliding around each other.

 

Terezi speaks first, the two of you still twined together. “I didn't expect that.”

 

Your voice is harsh when you croak out a reply. “What?”

 

“I feel like gelatin. I don't even think I can walk. It wasn't even that rough but damn.”

 

You smile and nuzzle her neck. “I'll carry you everywhere we need to go.”

 

You feel her lips pull up into a grin, her face still on your shoulder. “Let's not need to go anywhere for a little while, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was fun. Man, I love this pairing.


End file.
